love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Muse's Final LoveLive! Mu'sic Forever
μ’s Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ is a DVD/Blu-Ray disc of μ's live concert that took place in Tokyo Dome on March 31st and April 1st, 2016. This was officially μ's final solo-act concert. The concert was live-streamed to cinemas across Japan, as well as China, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines and Australia. Track Listing 'Day 1' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC1 # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s #MC2 #Medley Part #* by μ’s #* by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi #*Wonder zone by μ’s #* by μ’s #*Love wing bell by μ’s #MC3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #Happy maker! by μ’s #WAO-WAO Powerful day! by Printemps #MC (Printemps) #NO EXIT ORION by Printemps #sweet&sweet holiday by Printemps # by lily white # by lily white #MC (lily white) # by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #PSYCHIC FIRE by BiBi #MC (BiBi) # by BiBi #Angelic Angel by μ’s #MC4 # by μ’s # by μ’s # by Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Koizumi Hanayo #？←HEARTBEAT by Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico #Future style by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi # by μ’s #MC5 # by μ’s #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! by μ’s #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's #MC6 #SUNNY DAY SONG by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #MC7 #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s # by μ’s #MOMENT RING by μ’s # by μ’s #Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Pre-concert Animation #μ's Chronicle Part 1 #μ's Chronicle Part 2 #μ's Chronicle Part 3 #μ's Chronicle Part 4 #μ's Chronicle Part 5 #µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Encore Animation 'Day 2' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC1 # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s #MC2 #Medley Part #* by μ’s #* by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi #*Wonder zone by μ’s #* by μ’s #*Love wing bell by μ’s #MC3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #Happy maker! by μ’s #WAO-WAO Powerful day! by Printemps #MC (Printemps) #NO EXIT ORION by Printemps #sweet&sweet holiday by Printemps # by lily white # by lily white #MC (lily white) # by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #PSYCHIC FIRE by BiBi #MC (BiBi) # by BiBi #Angelic Angel by μ’s #MC4 # by μ’s # by μ’s # by Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Koizumi Hanayo #？←HEARTBEAT by Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico #Future style by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi # by μ’s #MC5 # by μ’s #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! by μ’s #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's #MC6 #SUNNY DAY SONG by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s # by μ’s #MC7 #MOMENT RING by μ’s # by μ’s #Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Pre-concert Animation #μ's Chronicle Part 1 #μ's Chronicle Part 2 #μ's Chronicle Part 3 #μ's Chronicle Part 4 #μ's Chronicle Part 5 #µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Encore Animation Videos PV= Trivia *The concert dates, March 31 and April 1, are Japan's graduation day for schools. *Despite behind held on weekdays, the concert managed to fill not only the entire 55,000 seater Tokyo Dome but also cinemas across Japan and the eastern side of the world. Gallery References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Live Concerts